


When I Close My Eyes

by MidnightRice



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben and Diego not enabling Klaus, Gen, Ghosts, Klaus being himself, Lots of Thinking, Nightmare, Scared Klaus, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRice/pseuds/MidnightRice
Summary: Klaus falls asleep on the floor and has a ghoulish nightmare.





	When I Close My Eyes

Klaus saw dead things. He saw them all the time. And while the rest of the world was out there trying to avoid death, here he was trying to avoid the living. Everyone else searched for loopholes, for ways to disengage themselves and prolong the inevitable process that was death but he honestly couldn't make himself care about "the after." The dead became more of his friends than any other individual or family member he'd spent time with in the world of the living. While the dead were quite gloomy and, well, terrifying acquaintances to have, he had grown used to them and at least they listened to him, I mean what better things did they have to do?

Klaus didn't really have anything better to do either and maybe that was why he was sprawled out on the carpet, glaring up at the ugly chandelier, and longing to encounter the only substance that could entertain him. His idleness, however, swiftly dissolved as soon as he saw his brother Diego walking past him. Unsurprisingly he didn’t show any interest in what Klaus was up to. So Klaus lifted himself up immediately, leapt to his feet, and eagerly darted after Diego.

It was then that Diego turned around abruptly, "What the hell do you want, Klaus?" He hissed.

Klaus gasped dramatically, holding his hands up with an exaggerated expression of disbelief. "Just to spend some quality bonding time with my dear brother of course!"

His dear brother, clearly unconvinced, turned back around and kept walking. "Wait, wait, wait!" Klaus yelped desperately, running in front of Diego this time, holding his hands out to stop him from proceeding.

"No Klaus- I don't have time for your shit, Okay? Move out of the way.”

"Just- Please Diegoooo!" Klaus whined, "You know I can't drive.."

He stared at him for a moment, searching his eyes. “You just want a quick fix, I’m not helping you.” With this having been said, Diego shoved Klaus to the side and left the room.

Number four stood motionless, letting out a long and defeated sigh. Midway through his sulking session he turned to find Ben sitting on the rail of the stairwell, gazing at him sympathetically.

“He’s right you know... you only care about getting high, that’s why no one takes you seriously.”

Klaus shushed Ben and tumbled back onto the floor. He knew it was true, he knew the drugs had his mind captured. But this was his life, what would he do without the man-made happiness? Everyone acted like he was the crazy one, like it was absolutely astonishing and ridiculous that he’d turn to drugs to feel okay. What did they want him to do? Complete a coloring book?

Klaus let thoughts bounce back and forth in his head before finally drifting off into a hypnotic sleep. Things were normal at first, just blissful silence and pitch-blackness. But then he appeared in that scene of blackness, stretching his eyes wide open to find any source of light. Yet still, only perceiving black.

That was until he felt a cold chill rattle down his spine and a blindingly bright spotlight appeared in front of him. As his eyes began to adjust, he saw the outlines of the figures. Then slowly, his hazy view of the scene was fully brought into focus and the monstrosities could be seen in high definition. They had rolled back eyes, white skin, and disgustingly cracked faces. They were horrifying enough to begin with but when they started to scream at him, he was mortified. He felt the darkness nip at the backs of his heels as he was cornered by the ancient ghosts, they wouldn’t stop screaming. Klaus couldn’t help but curl in on himself, aiming to become as small and unnoticeable as possible. He felt like he was a little kid again, like he was suffering and trapped all alone within those stone walls. When one of the distorted corpses exhaled on his face, he recoiled harshly, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes tightly.

_“Klaus!”_ It screeched. 

_“Klaus!”_ It repeated, but this time more clear.  

_”KLAUS!”_ He awoke with a start, a drop of cold sweat rolling down his temple.

“Klaus!” Ben said intensely but Klaus barely heard him. He was too fixated on his own fear and afflicted by a massive headache. Before giving himself time to think, he harshly rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes, wanting to erase every tear.

“Everything is over now Klaus, you’re awake.” Ben spoke very softly, he figured he must’ve looked pretty fragile and he supposed that he was, after all that. 

“But it’s not over Ben...” He replied sadly. “They’ll be back when I close my eyes.”


End file.
